


Are you the one who curses like a sailor, or Ms. Proper?

by Mindwiped



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/pseuds/Mindwiped
Summary: Both Bruce Wayne and Carita Rodriguez have two soulmarks. One is each other, who is their third?Soulmate AU





	Are you the one who curses like a sailor, or Ms. Proper?

“Pardon me Mr. Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth asked me to bring you your drink,” I say, holding a tray with a single glass on it. One with no scent of alcohol, even if it looks like a scotch on the rocks, and Mr. Wayne keeps acting more and more drunk.   
“Thank you. Would you tell Alfred to keep them coming, and by you, my preference.”  
My eyes widened, but I fight to keep myself from reacting. Those are my words. I look Mr. Wayne in the eyes. He's watching me, but trying not to be obvious. I mouth the word ‘After?’ and he nods once.   
“Yes sir,” I reply and promptly leave to find Mr. Pennyworth.

I'm helping out a friend, who's catering business is new. Krista and I have been helping each other through jams since middle school. I've just finished my master's, and while I'm job hunting she's helping me pay bills and I'm helping her until she's got either a larger staff or an agency on hire. I make my way back to the kitchen, and find Mr. Pennyworth. 

“May I catch you for a moment, sir? Privately?” I ask.   
“Of course, here, I've got an office through these doors,” Alfred says leading me to a small, neat office.   
“Least to most important, you're to keep the drinks coming, I'm to delivered, per Mr. Wayne. Secondly, I know he said my words. I think I said his,” I blurt nervously.   
His eyes widen slightly. “What did you say? As exactly as you're able.”  
“Pardon me Mr. Wayne, Mr. Pennyworth asked me to bring you your drink.”  
“Those are indeed Master Bruce's words. Do you need to sit, or rest?”  
“I'm ok, right now, Krista needs all the hands she's got. I believe Mr. Wayne understood me ask silently if I should stay after. He nodded.”  
“If you're certain, yes, we do need the hands. I'll pour Master Bruce's next round. Can you handle it with a tray of Champagne for the other guests?”  
“Of course I can Mr. Pennyworth,” I state.   
“Please, I'm Alfred.”  
“After this event, yes, right now, you're Mr. Pennyworth, or I'll get K in trouble. She needs this to go off without a hitch.”  
“Whatever you require Miss,” he says so blandly he's got to be laughing inside. 

“ ‘Rita, you ok?” Krista asks as I load up a tray.  
“Peachy, just had to catch the boss for his boss,” I reply, knowing she's juggling too much to bother right now. 

I've got the tray ready, with a space right by my hand open for when Alfred hands me Bruce's next drink. It doesn't smell any more alcoholic than any of his others. He smiles when I trade his glass out. 

Thankfully things are winding down. I pass out full glasses, and pick up empty ones for two more trays, then start gathering empty glasses only. We're done serving alcohol, and there's coffee available at the bar for those in need. The less steady handed waitstaff were offering canapes and clearing up the kitchen, champagne glasses take a level of steady not everyone possesses. Finally we're done and it's only Krista, Alfred, and I in the kitchen. 

“Hey K… remember when I said everything was peachy?” I ask, using that teasing tone old friends get away with. I sit at the kitchen table.   
“What happened?” she asks in a panic joining me in a panic.   
“Nothing bad. Do you know Mr. Pennyworth’s first name?” I ask. We both know each other's marks, we had since gym classes years ago.   
“No. What does that have to do with anything?” she's beginning to get suspicious.   
“Krista, I need you to meet Alfred Pennyworth,” I say stressing his first name.   
“The Alfred?”  
“I think so, yes.”  
“Alfred, this is Krista Ryther, as you know. She's also been my closest friend since middle school, which is why I've told her what I have. She'll squeal with me, but it won't go any further.”  
“Thank you for that, Miss Rita, I believe Ms. Krista said?”  
“Sorry. Carita Brown,” I introduce myself.   
“Let me fetch Master Bruce, please wait Miss Carita, Ms. Krista,” he says and walks from the room.   
“Bruce Wayne?” Krista asks half astonished. “Who would have thought that helping me out again would find you him as a soulmarks.”  
“K, you know I love you more than family, but let's make sure before you start planning my wedding for me. Besides, there's that other mark. For all I know, it's a joke. Or just a friend mark.”  
“Or you're the lucky bitch that gets the billionaire and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Cape-y,” she jokes.   
I just glare at her and cradle my head on my arms on top of the table. She's laughing at me when Alfred and Bruce return. Bruce is most certainly not drunk, and had shed his suit coat, tie, and unbuttoned the vest. They both join us at the table.   
“Can I ask your name?” Bruce asks, almost shyly.   
“I'm sorry. I'm Carita Rodriguez. This is my friend, and your caterer tonight, Krista Ryther.”  
“It's nice to meet you both. I apologize, but I've gotten false claims. May I see your mark?”  
“If I can see yours. This wasn't what I expected tonight to be like.”  
Krista giggles, “I'm so sorry, I just had the image of little kids. ‘I'll show you mine if you show me yours.‘“  
I give her a look, but nobody responds to that. I unbutton three down on my shirt, and show my mark, just above the swell of my breast. He unbuttoned and rolls up his cuff, then removes a wide, heavy watch.  
“That's her handwriting,” Krista helpfully pipes up.   
“That is distinctly Master Bruce's,” Alfred confirms.   
I re-button the lowest button, ensuring my mark is recovered, but leave the top two, and Bruce puts his watch back on.

“Congratulations are in order,” Alfred says after we're both put back together.   
“Thank you Alfred. Both for your well wishes and your help tonight,” I say.   
“Thank you for your discretion. Many young ladies in your shoes would have lost their calm.”  
“One, I don't want to be in every news report and magazine as ‘The Future Mrs. Wayne’ tomorrow. Two, if I'd messed up tonight for K, mark or not, she would have justification to kick my ass into next week. Three, based on Bruce's reaction, I wasn't going to say anything to anybody besides you two until it was confirmed and a plan was made,” I tick off each point on a finger. Everyone else nodded over point one. Krista chuckled over my second point, but her eyes narrowed at the third.   
“What reaction made you not want to tell your bestie?” Krista asks, with a saccharine tone that I know could mean heads will roll.   
“No reaction. A veritable poker face reaction, K,” I sigh. “Changing the subject, when did you last eat? I'm hungry, and I know how nervous you were about tonight. Is there anything left we can nibble on?” Based on Alfred’s smile, he can tell i'm trying to distract her.   
“You both must be exhausted,” Bruce says kindly. “I can get you my mobile and the house phone numbers, we can plan to meet when you're not as tired, Carita.”  
“I'm fine, but I'm sure you're wiped. I'm used to working on classwork until 4 AM,” I remark as Krista sets a platter of leftover canapes at the table.   
“You're a student?” Alfred asks blandly.   
“I just completed my master's in I.T. I've been working with computers and cryptography for years now. My bachelor's is in engineering technology.”  
“Have you begun your job search Miss Carita?” Alfred asks, I swear he's using the saccharine tone that K uses, but at Bruce.   
“I walk next weekend, other than helping K with tonight, my week off was going to be my graduation gift to myself,” I reply.   
“I'm sure that you would be an asset to Wayne Enterprises,” Bruce says kindly.   
“For all you know I could be lying, or have a GPA of 2.1. How would you know I'd be an asset?”  
“ ‘Rita, I'm sure he knows his soulmate wouldn't lie to him. Plus you're graduating Magna cum Laude,” Krista says, both disciplining me and selling my academic skills to Bruce.   
Alfred chuckles and grabs a kettle from the stove, “Would anybody else like a cup of tea?”  
Krista and I both say, “Yes, please.”  
“No more tea for me tonight, please,” Bruce says.  
At the same time I say, “I knew it wasn't scotch,” Alfred says “That abomination was not tea,” with a strong British accent.  
“Just because it's over ice doesn't make it not tea. I don't drink at these events anymore, but the charity donations are higher if it looks like I do.”  
“I'm sure your liver thanks you for faking,” I say dryly, making Alfred snigger.   
We end up talking for two hours, debating when and how to reveal me as Bruce's soulmate, a job within Wayne Enterprises, and Krista’s business. Krista ends up dozing off, and I force her to go home. 

*********

“I know we're going to fake things next week for the Wayne Foundation fundraiser, since that's the day after I graduate. I'll get my resume online, and email you a link to ‘find’ for HR. Can I ask you something?”  
“You can ask me anything Carita,” Bruce says, holding my hands.   
“Would you kiss me?”  
He leans down, and I stretch up as much as I can, and wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips touch, and that tiny amount of sensual contact seemed to flip a switch with both of us. I melt into the line of his body, and he grips me tighter. I moan, and he licks my lips, asking for invitation. I open my mouth to his unspoken request, then he just scoops me up. I break our kiss and squeak, which makes Bruce laugh.   
“I'm sorry. I should have asked,” he says smirking. “Would you like a tour? Say maybe a bedroom?”  
“What kind of girl do you think I am?” I say teasing. “Let's go.”  
He adjusts his grip a little, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me up a flight of stairs and into a room, setting me on the foot of the bed.   
“I don't expect you to do anything you're not ready for. If that's not tonight, that's fine,” Bruce says with a matter of fact tone, sitting next to me.  
“I'm clean, and have an implant, do we need to use condoms until we both are retested, or do you trust me?”  
“I'm clean, but I know my history has been all over the tabloids. Do you trust me?”  
“Of course I trust you. The tabloids publish lies and rubbish about anybody. Look at the contradicting stuff they say about Batman.”  
He cupped my cheek and turned towards him, placing another chaste kiss on my lips. “You are amazing Carita Rodriguez.”  
“You haven't even gotten me naked yet.”  
“We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?”  
We both go back to kissing each of us unfastening buttons on the other's shirt. As soon as he unbuttoned my last button, I shrug out of it, letting it fall behind me. He kisses down my throat, and as I get his last button, he kisses over his words on my skin. I pull his shirt off his shoulders and gasp. He's got scars all over his body.   
“What happened?”  
“I study martial arts. I'm a bit clumsy.”  
“I guess I'll have to keep you to busy for your dojo,” I say. Then I crawl into his lap, straddling him and nip his earlobe. He growls and thrust his hips up. It feels so good I gasp and grind into him. I'm not sure how, he did so without me noticing, but he's unhooked my bra, and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I was unaware of the fact that I was grinding my hips until he gasped. He grabs my hips and lifts me enough to gently toss me on the bed. He unfastened his pants, and I shimmy out of my skirt. He rejoins me on the bed, and latches on my other breast. I arch my back and run one hand through his hair, while sliding my other into his boxers. He startles, then chuckles, and grabs the front of my panties. He pulls quickly and rips them off me.   
“Hey! Panties don't grow on trees,” I whine until he uses his fingers on my clit, then I just gasp.   
“I'll buy you more,” he says smirking.   
I tighten my grip, then feeling precome, I use my thumb to rub it around the head of his penis. The smirk disappears and a heated gaze takes over. He returns his attention to what his hands were up to earlier and shoves me towards the peak of orgasm. He places a finger at the opening of my vagina, and waits until I thrust up, then he uses his fingers to find my g spot, then teases both my clit and my g spot. I'm climaxing before I realize it, and he doesn't stop once I've hit it, he keeps circling until I've come twice. I grab his hand and pull it away after the second orgasm hits. I pant for a moment, then push his shoulder to make him lie flat.   
“My turn,” I purr, and shift myself so that I've got my mouth even with his penis and I'm straddling his lower legs.   
I lick the head of his penis and he twitches, making me giggle. I then suck just the head into my mouth. He thrusts gently and I back off, to lick him and my lips before sucking him in until he's at the back of my throat. He sucks in air and I bob my head a few times, getting used to the feeling of him. Then I relax my jaw and lower my head, swallowing when he hits my throat to suppress any gag. I take him as far into my throat as is possible, stopping with my nose pressed into his pelvis. He cups the side of my head, and I hum approval. He gently pulls my head up and down a few times, waiting for the hum of approval, then he pulls me off him entirely. 

“That's amazing, but I have more plans for you,” he announces with a deep husky voice and pulls me up his body to kiss me deeply, chasing his flavor in my mouth. He presses my shoulder, turning me until I'm on my back on the bed again. He settles between my legs and lines himself up.   
“Still certain? I can stop now, but if I go further, it's not going to be easy to quit or give you up.”  
“If you stop now, Bruce Wayne, I will scream, then hit you with the intent to make you drink all you meals for a month.”   
He chuckles again, and then begins to push forward. By the time he’s fully inside, we're both sweating and I've grabbed his back so hard i'm sure I've left nail marks. He just stops, and waits.   
“Please,” I manage to say, and he starts moving. I've slept with a few others, but this was the quickest I'd ever gone from introduction to bed. Obviously I was going to use the soulmarks as my reasoning behind that; it had nothing to do with him being the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He changed his angle slightly, and was hitting my g spot with each stroke. I must have dug my nails in a bit more, because he growled and moved one of my hands from his back to my clit.   
“Try not to claw that bloody,” he teases. “I’ve barely gotten to play with it.”   
I move my other hand up his back, but set it flat, so that I'll hopefully stop scratching him. He hasn't stopped thrusting, but just him jiggling the hand he placed over my clit combined with the thrusts to my g spot have me coming again. He inhales sharply, but doesn't stop thrusting and pushes me through another pair of orgasms. I know by now I'm a writhing sweaty mess, but he watches me come down from my most recent orgasm with a smile.  
“Do you have one more in you?” he asks.   
“I've never had this many in one night. What the hell do I know?”  
“I know anybody before me was lazy. One more. I'm close,” he demands.   
“Yes, sir,” I say, echoing part of my response to my soulmark. Then I start rubbing circles around my clit as he keeps thrusting. I can feel another building, but this one is fighting me. Bruce freed one of his hands and pinched my nipple, watching me rub my clit. He finally takes my hands and sets it on my breast, using his fingers on my clit. I play with my nipple, since that seemed to be what he wanted from me, and he smiles.   
“Good,” he croons, then he watches me play, and I feel him widen slightly inside me, he is close. The next time I pinch my nipple like he’d been doing he pinches my clit, and I orgasm harder than I'd ever done before. I feel him thrust a couple more times, then thrust as deeply as possible and he comes too.   
Somehow Bruce helps me get cleaned up. I was barely able to stand afterwards. We climb into the bed, and I snuggle into his chest. 

The next thing I hear is “Wake up, Master Bruce.”  
“Alfred,” Bruce says softly, trying to warn him, but not wake me.  
“Alfred!” I squeak and pull the sheet over my head.   
“I'm so sorry. Breakfast will be downstairs when you both are ready,” Alfred says and leaves, latching the door behind him.   
“Didn't you lock that?” I squeak at Bruce.   
“Like a locked door would stop him,” he mutters cryptically, then pecks my lips and heads for the shower.   
I find a brush on the top of Bruce's dresser and work out the tangles. About the time I finish, he struts from the shower, wearing only a towel.   
“I set out a new toothbrush and found a towel. For the moment I will have to owe you those panties, sorry,” he says, grinning about my ruined underwear.   
“I'll manage. I keep a spare set of clothes in my car, so I can get by that long.”  
“Would you like me to wait, so you don't get lost finding the kitchen?”  
“Down the stairs, then follow last night's path, right?”  
“Yes. Just say something if you get turned around.”  
“Thank you. See you at breakfast?”  
“If you're quick. I remembered I'd asked Alfred to make sure I was up for a board meeting. Sorry. If I'd known, I'd have cleared my week.”  
“I don't expect you to. I knew as soon as I saw my words on your wrist that I was going to be sharing you with your company and a lot of charities.”  
“And my adopted son.”  
“And that. When do I get to meet him?”  
“Breakfast, if you'd like. It will be more like his lunch,” he says, checking the time on his watch.   
“That's fine. Go on. I'm going to clean up, then I'll be down,” I kiss his cheek and head for the shower myself. 

I make it down just in time to catch a quick kiss from Bruce on his way out the door. Alfred was ready to set up a full formal brunch in the dining room for me, until I put my foot down.   
“Alfred. I cook for myself most of the time. I don't need a fancy breakfast. I could really use some coffee, toast, and an introduction,” I say, spying the poorly hidden youth away the kitchen table.   
He smiles at me, and leads me to the kitchen, sliding a cup of coffee in front of me.   
“Miss, this is Richard Grayson. Master Dick, this is Carita Rodriguez, Master Bruce's soulmate,” he proclaims, and then places a plate full of breakfast food in front of me.   
“Pleased to meet you,” I say, holding my hand out to the boy. I remember how nice it was to be treated adult-like at his age.   
“Are you the one who curses like a sailor, or Ms. Proper?” he asks while beginning to inhale a plate of his own.   
Alfred says, “Master Dick,” at the same moment I ask “Excuse me?”  
He laughs until seeing Alfred's expression. “Sorry. Bruce has two marks. You've got to be the one with the line about the drink.”  
“I am, yes,” I say, leaving it simple, not wanting to get into my own other mark.   
“Cool. So were you one of the caterers here last night?”  
I explained helping out my friend over my plate, getting looks from both men when I declared I was full with half the plate still full. Dick, a bottomless pit of a teenage boy, happily finishes off my serving, to Alfred's dismay. All said and done, he's a smart and happy young man, who's thrilled that Bruce found his soulmate. After I finish talking with him, I make my belated departure, getting home mid-afternoon. 

I realized while walking into the apartment that my phone was on silent still.   
“Walk of shame at 3 PM. This is a look I never expected to see on you.”  
“Shut up K, or so help me I'll never let your soulmate or you have a minute of peace once you find them. I met his son today,” I proclaim and grab a bottle of wine, the corkscrew and two glasses.  
“Day drinking! Was it that bad? If so ‘Rita, we can sell your story and run away together.”  
“K, I love you. You're my friend, sister, and roommate, but if you don't have a congratulations drink with me, since I haven't had anything stronger than coffee since I found out, I will finish this bottle by myself, and pass out in your bed.”  
“Only if you tell sis all,” she jokes. “I'm living vicariously right now.”  
We pour ourselves glasses. I refuse to tell everything, but we do talk.  
“I swear, his muscles have muscles.”  
She squeals, and begs for more gossip.   
“Chica. I love you. Always will. But trust me, if I tell you all, you'll never be able to look him in the eyes without giggling. I'm keeping him, so you get to know I'm happy beyond belief, and if that changes, you'll be the first besides him to know.”  
“If he ever makes you unhappy, you let me know, and I swear, he'll never be a playboy again,” she says after three glasses each, and holds out her pinkie finger.   
I link mine in hers, “If yours ever does the same, you know I'll help you too.” 

I wake up, glad we can only get giggly tipsy, not ‘oh God kill me’ drunk sharing a single bottle of wine. I drag myself through my usual morning routine. Then I actually do what I said I would and update and post my resume. I email a link to the address that Bruce said was his private email. Immediately after hitting send my phone rings.   
“Your resume is impressive enough that I would have headhunters sending it to my HR,” Bruce states.  
“I worked hard to get this degree.”  
“It shows. W.E. would want you for our security, even without our recent discovery. So Dick says you ate brunch together?”  
“Nice boy. You have a second mark?”  
“He told you that?” he asks bluntly.   
“Yeah, he did. I've got another too. Maybe we have a third?”  
“I don't remember seeing a second mark.”  
“It's on my neck, so I keep it patched. I don't remember seeing yours either.”  
“It's on the other arm. I patch mine too.”

 

We chat some about logistics. Am I'm moving to the manor right away, or can he upgrade the security at my current apartment? I agree to the upgrade, I want to move in, but not immediately, I'd be in every paper as a gold digger. My family? Essentially Krista is my family. I'm a foster system graduate. When can we manage a rehearsal? We figured a time, we both want this to be as smooth for the papers as possible. Is it possible to upgrade my outfit? I flat out laugh. I agree to an upgrade, but ask him to realize my image is a recent college grad, with loans. I can justify buying a bit nicer, as future interview clothes, but if I'm in designer head to toe it won't look right. He finally sees my side, but requests if after I grab an outfit, would I visit a seamstress. Not designer, but well fitted, I agree. 

“I really wish there was a reason for you to come over?” he finally says.   
“Me too. If I did, it would be figured out. We need Saturday night to look authentic and perfect.”  
“I know. Just a few more days, and we can send them all packing with a sound bite.”  
“Thank goodness,” I say.   
“I'll get your resume over to HR, as quickly as I can. I'm sorry, I've got a conference call with Tokyo.”  
“I understand. I'll see you for the practice in two days.” K officially has her final menu run through with Alfred to cover our coming and going. 

We somehow get through the week. Wednesday we had a quick rehearsal, and Thursday I actually had an interview, in which the newly tailored outfit was worn. Friday was my graduation run through, and then Krista and I started the parts of the food that could be prepared in advance. Saturday morning I actually went out and got my nails manicured and my hair trimmed.   
I went right back to prep with Krista, but at the mansion, we needed the extra space. Standard contract, and exactly what we did the last time. 

Through contacts Alfred has from years of events, Krista has an extra six hands, and two can even cover the kitchen. All manage a tray of champagne flutes perfectly. The evening starts off perfectly, and Bruce handles the receiving line with practiced ease. He opens the evening's event and then joins the commissioner for a talk. That was our cue. I grab the arranged tray from Alfred, who asks me to deliver it, since there are people around to overhear.   
I repeat my line, and watch Bruce's eyes widen in practice shock. He states mine, and I drop the tray and drink and squeal.   
“It's you! I can't believe it's you.”  
He grabs my hand and pulls me in to a hug, where I gladly wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me and I squeal again, lifting one foot for the press photos I hear snapping.   
“Perfect job,” he whispers, placing me back by my feet.  
The rest of the evening passes in a blur of faces. Everyone wants to meet me. Thankfully it's normal to stay arm in arm with Bruce for the rest of the evening. Krista pops out of the kitchen, publically hugging her sister and happy for her joy.

That night both Krista and I stay at the manor. Sure enough, at breakfast the next morning my rags to riches story is in every paper. Sure enough, at least once of the trashy rags introduced my exactly as I expected, the future Mrs. Wayne.

**********

To no surprise, I became a W.E. employee. Cybersecurity was no joke, the current set up was nearly impenetrable. I was asked to attempt to hack in, a common request. If a new hire can, then a patch was needed. I found a crevice, snuck in, and planted the agreed upon marker. Finding that earned me a promotion, I was the first to find a weak spot in five years. 

“So, you found a security hole?” Bruce asks me that night.   
“Yeah, I was able to sneak into the development team's server. You might have lost a lot of patents.”  
“I think you earned a reward for that,” he says, with a time to his voice I've learned means I'm going to have some fun.   
“But Mr. Wayne, I've gotten a promotion and a pay raise. What other reward could I need?” I say, setting us up for a bit of fun I'd mentioned wanting to try a few weeks back.   
He motioned me to follow him, and we walk together to his office. I sit, mock nervously in the guest chair, while he sits in his chair.   
“I think we need to institute a new reward system. Would you be willing to help me test it out?”  
“Of course, Mr. Wayne. What can I do?”  
“Stand up, and come here,” he demands, so I quickly pop up and walk behind the desk. He quickly sits me on the edge of his desk facing him. He stands, and kisses me deeply, talking control of the situation and my body. Once I'm breathless he releases me.   
“Mr. Wayne,” I say, acting shocked. “Is this the reward system?”  
He shushes me and then kisses me deeply again, while unbuttoning my blouse. At his earlier request, today's bra hooks in the front, and he quickly removes it, never breaking our kiss. At this point, I'm out of scripted ideas, Bruce said he could work with the idea I'd given him. He pinches both nipples hard enough to make me whine into his mouth, and I feel him grin against my lips. We've both figured out by now that I'm very fond of him playing with my breasts, but gentle only tickles. He keeps pinching and tugging slightly, then nips my earlobe.   
“Mr. Wayne,” I gasp, and set my hand on his chest. He shushes me again.   
“Lie back Miss Rodriguez. That was a big find. You've earned a rather substantial reward.”   
I follow his request, and he quickly rids me of the rest of my clothes. He's still fully dressed, in a three piece suit, and just the thought of our contrasting clothes make me shiver. He plays with my breasts again, until I'm writhing on his desk, and have knocked off the few items he left on it. He'd prepared, and put only items on the desk he wouldn't mind me pushing to the floor.   
“Naughty girl. Knocking all my stuff to the floor,” he places my hands above my head. “Don't move them.”  
“Yes sir,” I respond, knowing that only made me wetter.   
He changes tactics, one hand still at my breasts, and plunges two fingers from the other inside me quickly.   
“Mr. Wayne!” I try to protest, but actually moan.   
He shushes me again and keeps thrusting his fingers until he finds my g spot. Then the uses his thumb to circle my clit, and attacks my g spot with his fingers. I come so quickly I'm seeing stars and he just doesn't stop. Three orgasms later, I'm dripping sweat, and fighting to keep my hands above my head.   
“I still think that find deserves more,” he purrs and I hear his zipper. He pinches and pulls up on both breasts until my back arches, and then plunges all the way into me, triggering another orgasm. He just sets a pace and keeps thrusting through number four and five. After I start to realize there's a world again, he changes tactics, scooping me upright by my shoulders, with my bottom anchoring me to his desk. I wrap my hand around his neck and claim another kiss. He begins to move again, and I realize that in this position his pelvis rubs my clit with every stroke. I'm already on a hair trigger, a couple of strokes and I'm orgasming again. He rides me through this one too.   
“One more. You can give one more, Cari,” he growls at me, dropping the game. 

I start kissing and nipping whatever part of him I can, unbuttoning his jacket and vest. He increases his pace. I lick his nipple through his shirt and then suck it into my mouth right as he hits my g spot just right again. I bite down and orgasm, then he's coming too. We end up in his office chair, he's still fully dressed, except for his pants, which are around his ankles. I don't have a stitch of clothing on me. After we both stop breathing heavily he wraps his arms around me. 

“Seriously, that was an amazing find Cari,” Bruce says, squeezing me a little. “Nobody has found a weak place in years.”  
“Thanks,” I say, still a bit out of breath. “Also, I adore the new reward system Mr. Wayne. I'm just not sure how well it would work company wide.” That earns me a full laugh, something I've discovered I rarely get to hear.   
“I think I'll have to keep it as a reward for you only, “ he retorts.   
“Unless our third would enjoy it,” I tease.   
“Think of how much more rewarding it could be with two rewarding the third?”  
“I'm already going to walk like John Wayne tomorrow. I'm not sure if I need any further help with your reward system.”

Eventually we cleaned up and crawled into bed. Bruce admitted the first night I'd moved into his/our room that he has insomnia, and may not always be in bed if I wake in the night. I told him I slept like the dead, but thanks for the warning. 

 

After my first month at the mansion, Bruce surprised me with a home office of my own. Many of the cybersecurity employees work from home, and he wanted me to be able to do the same comfortably. Dick got into the habit of joining me after school so often that Bruce put a second desk in there for him. It was a good way for me to get to know him, and he took advantage of in house homework assistance. His English papers improved enough to concern his teacher. Dick had told me, too nervous to say anything to Bruce, so I met with her after school, and explained. Yes, I was proofreading, but that the work was still all Dick's, I just wasn't letting him slack off. Somehow Alfred found out. Dinner that night was all my favorites. 

************

Three months after I'd moved in, Bruce and I were at a charity function. He'd cut back on the number he attended, but this was one that he'd helped get started. I'm bored to tears, there's dancing, but Bruce was needed, so I only got one. I'm nursing a mocktail, since I've never been a heavy drinker, and I'm not going to be in the papers, drunk and obnoxious. 

Suddenly I hear a scream that I know is Krista. I don't care if it's not my home, I take off running to the kitchen, with Bruce directly in front of me.   
“I can't believe I found you,” she's squealing and hugging a sous chef. I calm myself, she's not hurt, just overjoyed. Once she's a bit calmer I get to hug and congratulate her. I'm not certain, but I think Bruce gave K's poor new soulmate the shovel talk. The girl went white, then bright red.   
“Don't worry about him,” I tell her, finally. “You hurt my bestie, and between she and I, he won't have anything left to worry about. I'm happy for you both, but she's my sister, and know that I love her.”  
“I have no intentions of ever hurting her. If I do, I hope the three of you do take care of me, ma'am,” she says, showing her backbone a bit.   
“Perfect. Welcome to the family, and call me Carita.”  
“ ‘Rita, please stop scaring my soulmate,” Krista finally interrupts.   
“Sweetie, I know you gave Bruce the same little chat. It's just my turn now. Love you. Come visit soon, please.”  
“Love you too. I'll email you a good time. Now, out of the kitchen, I've got people to feed.” We depart the kitchen, and the news circulates the event.   
Bruce and I decide we're going to skip out early, we're both happy for Krista, but otherwise bored. 

That night I'm struggling to sleep, and end up in my office, fighting a mess a previous employee left. It's functional, but it's really ugly work, and I know I can clean it up, but keep it working. I figure it out and send the patch to my boss to double check.   
I decide that maybe a snack will help, and wander down for tea and toast, a combo one of my foster moms hooked me on. I've got the kettle on and am buttering my toast.  
“Master Bruce, you know I'll make toast,” Alfred says wandering into the kitchen.   
“It's me Alfred. You know I can make toast without catching it on fire. Why aren't you asleep?” I fuss at the father figure.   
“I don't need much sleep, and with everyone's schedules that's a fortunate thing. Is there enough in the kettle for two?”  
“Of course.”  
We enjoy tea together, then I send him off to bed, promising I'm doing the same. 

**************

It's a Saturday night, with nothing scheduled. K and her sweetie had been over for lunch, but they'd long left. Dick and I had finally decided to watch a movie, which was finishing up. 

“Ok Dickie-bird, I know it's not a school night, but it's late. Time for bed,” I announce.   
He turns to me and asks startled, “What made you call me Dickie-bird?”  
“I honestly don't know. Is it a problem?” I see the emotions in his eyes, but need him to decode them for me.   
“My mom called me that,” he says, trying to stomp down on the emotions that saying that brought up.   
“I'm sorry, it sucks when someone hits one of those emotional landmines. I can do my best to never use it again.”  
“it's ok if you forget. It just reminded me of her saying the exact same thing,” he confesses.   
“I understand. I lost my mom a lot younger than you, but I still remember her singing. I can barely stand to hear the song she sang me to sleep with.”  
“We must be the island of misfit toys here,” he jokes.   
“The orphans club. Like The Breakfast Club, but more depressing,” I retort.   
He laughs at that one, “Thanks Rita. I know Bruce was orphaned too, he just can't talk about it.”  
I hug him, “I'm here, but if you ever need somebody who's not part of the club, let any of us know.”  
“Promise. I've gonna go crash now, before Alfred comes through with his disappointed face.”  
“Night.”  
Alfred does indeed come into the room right then. “You're good with him,” he states.   
“I do my best. He's a good kid, lucky to have avoided the system.”  
“He is. How bad was it for you?”  
“I was pretty lucky. My first placement was with K's neighbor, Angie, a nice older lady. I got a grandma and a sister. Sadly I was sixteen when she was diagnosed with cancer, and she couldn't keep me. I bounced quite a bit those last two years. It was harder after Angie, passed away too. If it hadn't have been for her, planning with me about how to get to my goal, finishing college, I might not have finished high school.”  
“I hate you went through that, but I cannot regret you did. Without it, you would never have found Master Bruce.”  
“Thank you Alfred. I'm going to take my own advice now and head to bed. You should too.”  
“Goodnight Miss.”  
“Goodnight Alfred. Get some sleep.”

 

Two weeks later, Bruce proposed. It was over a dinner with family, K and her sweetie had come, and Dick and Alfred were in on it. 

*********

“I adore him, Dick, I do, but he keeps the strangest hours and he's always bruised. It makes me worry about his health,” I'm whining in the library as Dick does homework.   
“Rita, I promise that his health is fine. He's just been insisting on trying to keep up with my belt, and keeps getting injured. Otherwise he's ok.”  
“I swear, I'm going to tie him to the bed just to keep him safe, “ I sigh.   
“I don't want to hear anything about the two of you in a bedroom. You may not be my biological parents, but you're my parents.”  
“Sorry. I'll try to avoid sharing that much. I just really worry.”  
“I can stop your fears about this. It just might not stop all your fears.”  
“You sound like an ominous fortune cookie Dickie-bird. Nothing in life is completely fear free, but him hurting himself can be stopped.”  
Dick does something with the piano, and opens a door hidden in the grandfather clock.   
“Your answer is down those stairs. Your choice,” he says softly.   
“It's not all creepy or full of things to frighten me is it?”  
“Nothing there is meant to frighten or hurt you. You need answers. They're down those steps.”  
I give up and walk down the stairs, trusting the teen. I get to the bottom, and there's my fiancee.   
“Alfred, I need that file with the information for the commissioner,” he says, then turns and sees me. He glares up the stairs, but turns to me with worry in his eyes.   
“Oh holy fuckling shit! You're fucking kidding me, right? You… you're….”   
He watches me stutter and panic a little, then shrugs.   
“I'm Batman.”  
“Richard John Grayson!” I shriek up the stairs. I quickly hear feet running away from hearing.   
Bruce sighs and pulls a patch from his other arm. It's the same handwriting, just slightly hurried print, instead of the pretty writing on his other wrist.   
I lift my hair and pull the patch off my neck.   
“How do you have two different handwritings?”  
“If Bruce Wayne had the same handwriting as Batman, my cover would have been blown years ago,” he explains.   
“Well, there went all my hopes of a three way with you. And you,” I sigh.   
“Sadly I don't think that Mr. and Mrs. Wayne will ever find their third,” he says softly.   
“But at least you know that I'm the right person for you. All of you,” I say and wiggle myself into his lap.


End file.
